The present invention relates to a method and a device for assisting the lateral control of an aircraft, in particular a transport aircraft, running on a runway.
More precisely, the purpose of the invention is to provide the pilot of the aircraft, on takeoff and on landing, with assistance in the lateral control of the aircraft whilst running on the runway, in the form of displays in particular.
Known systems, which are produced for this purpose, generally provide guidance information coming from an automatic guidance system, and sometimes raw data most often corresponding to deviation data with respect to a usual runway alignment beam.